parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape The Night Season 1
'Description' The Werewolf Blood Original Series Escape the Night begins with a thrilling first season, as Wallflower's friends are invited from the modern world to attend a dinner at the host's newly acquired mansion estate, which has been locked in the 1920s. Trapped by a great evil, who one guest is being suspected to be in lead with. This is a dinner party to die for and no one is safe. The guests must solve puzzles and compete against each other in horrifying challenges in order to escape back to the modern world with their lives. This season’s guest assistants are Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin. The main villain of the season is The Evil, along with Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin as well, who were tricking them the entire time. Guests * Wallflower Blush The Savantess * Vivian Lennox The Violinst * Desmond Franklin The Big Game Hunter (Sofia The First) * Katherine Steward The Hustler (The Toy Shop) * Miguel Rivera The Mobster (Coco) * Jame Winslows The Professor (Sofia the First) * Isabel Castillo-Flores The Journalist (Elena Of Avalor) * Jade Roger The Heiress (Sofia The First) * Penny Proud The Jazz Singer (The Proud Family) * Lacey Thompson The Gambler (Barbie In The 12 Dancing Princesses) * Sofia Balthazar The Fixer (Sofia The First) * Clark Robert The Renegade (SRMTHFG) Episodes # An Invitation # The Ungodly Machine # Buried Alive # Mannequins # Freak Show # Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? # Mermaid Tails # All Out War # Wicked Hallucinations # Betrayal At The House On The Hill Special Episodes # Mid-Season Recap # How To Kill A Protagonist # BTS Documentary: The Making of "Escape the Night" Artifacts / Former Owner / Deaths * Society Against Evil: Clark Robert * Artifact 1: Sofia Balthazar * Artifact 2: Lacey Thompson * Artifact 3: Penny Proud * Artifact 4: no guest died * Priest = Isabel Castillo-Flores along with Jade Roger * Madison = Matt Haag * Collin = Timothy Delaghetto * Veronica = Katherine * Arthur = no guest died 'Progress Chart' :█ The guest escaped the night. :█ The guest went into a team challenge, won and saved their teammate from dying. :█ The guest went into a team challenge but failed to save their teammate. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and survived along with his/her challenger. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. :█ The guest was poisoned and died due to not being saved on time. :█ The guest died due to the voted guests betraying him/her. How They Died * Clark Robert - Poisoned. * Sofia Balthazar- Asphyxiated in Gas Chamber. * Lacey Thompson - Buried Alive. * Penny Proud - Betrayed by DesmondJoey GraceffaFranklin * Jade Roger - Possessed. * Isabel Castillo-Flores - Possessed and Throat slit. * Jame Winslow - Poisoned. * Miguel Rivera - Russian Roulette. * Katherine Steward - Electrocuted. Other Deaths Category:Escape The Night Category:Season 1